


Broken Crown

by hoodedmiho (missMHO)



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, inspired-ish by Frozen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/hoodedmiho
Summary: Peter and Johnny were promised to each other when they were still little boys, a political alliance that were to create the merged kingdom of Fantastika. Then came the accident, followed a couple of years later by a tragic loss of the ruling royal couples. Peter and Johnny were officially married not long after and the burden of the crown fell now to the two young rulers… Except Peter hasn’t seen his supposed husband for the last decade.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



> I don’t even like “Frozen” that much. I actually had a dream that someone on tumblr messaged me and said that I wouldn’t be able to write a frozen!au spideytorch and they dare me to try. In that dream I took the dare and started developing the story… After I woke up I still remembered parts of it and was so amused by my own brain that I told my friends about the whole thing. To which I got an answer: “okay, so, now we dare you to actually write it”.  
> And here it is.
> 
> Dedicated to my dearest [Kasss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi), my spideytorch mentor. She was also the one to make me sign up for the BigBang as well as one of the friends who dared to do the Frozen-ish AU xD
> 
> A MILLION THANKS to [Traincat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/traincat) who betad this fic. The quality would be much worse without her <3
> 
> [Art to this fic was done by alittlehuntress](http://alittlehuntress.tumblr.com/post/153431490727), thank you so much <3

 

PROLOGUE

 

Peter doesn’t pout. No matter what his mum says.

He understands why _they_ have to move and not the other family. He understands why the Parkers and the Storms are coming together in the first place. He’s a kid but he _isn’t stupid_. It doesn’t mean he has to like it, though.

He has  never met that other prince, just his parents when they visited on official business. His mum says Prince Jonathan is the same age and that they will have a lot of time to get to know each other before they become _husbands_ …  It doesn’t mean he has to be happy about it on their way there.

But he doesn’t pout. He’s just unhappy in silence.

ж

Baxter - as his mum told him the Storm’s family castle is called - is enormous. Much bigger than theirs and it’s  understandable why the new reigning family is to be located here rather than at their place. Peter liked their smaller castle, though. He knows he is going to miss it. He’d spent the only eight years of his life there. He just hopes the library in Baxter is proportional to the size of the whole building. Since he learnt how to read, a library has always been his favourite place.

King Franklin and Queen Mary greet them in the courtyard. Peter is introduced to the royal couple by his parents and then the Queen calls the two kids who  are keeping their distance and frantically discussing something in whispers - Princess Susan and Prince Jonathan. They cut their conversation mid-sentence upon hearing their mother rushing them to join.

Prince Jonathan’s eyes are blue like the sky. When he smiles, Peter forgets he is supposed to be unhappy about this.

“Hi!” Prince Jonathan accosts, outstretching his hand to the other boy. “I’m Johnny.”

Johnny. That suits him much better than Prince Jonathan.

“I’m Pete,” he replies shaking his hand and Johnny grins.

“Do you want to see the rest of the castle?”

Peter nods. He wants to do whatever Johnny wants to do.

He looks up at his parents but they seem pleased that princes took immediate liking to each other and shush them to go on. Johnny takes his hand and they run into the castle.

ж

They become inseparable on that first day. Johnny shows him all the corners of Baxter and Peter tells him about the books he’s read and loved. Their parents observe them with joy but also relief. There was always a chance the match would be a disaster and as much as they wouldn’t want to make their children do anything they’re uncomfortable with, the merging of two families and kingdoms is a necessity.

The rest of Parker’s court arrives shortly after the royal family and soon Peter starts thinking of Baxter as his _home_. All the people he loves are there with him and his future looks quite bright.

ж

“Come on!”

Johnny takes his hand and rushes the other boy to go with him. He always does that, grabs Peter’s hand and drags him without explanation to see something, to experience something together. Peter doesn’t mind, really. He just squeezes Johnny’s hand in a silent promise to follow.

“Dad told me there are puppies,” he says on the way. They run towards the gardens, where the dogs are kept. Peter can see excitement sparkling in Johnny’s eyes and it makes him giggle with the  joy of the moment. They both forget about the warning that they should be more cautious when playing on the grounds where animals are kept.

The dog jumps them almost out of nowhere, his teeth bared, growling loudly. The feral animal doesn't even touch them when Peter yells out loud in pain. His left hand is burning hot and he falls to the ground in the sudden agony. He looks to Johnny for help but he's met with fear and panic filling the blue eyes.

Johnny’s hands are on fire.

Peter is frozen for a moment, light-headed with pain, the world around him blurred by tears. Johnny seems immobilized too, only the flames surrounding his hands move in their never-ending dance. The dog relentlessly barks at them from a distance.

ж

Peter knocks on the doors hoping that today they will open for him. He taps with his knuckles on the dark wood, three times every minute or so, but there is no answer. Again. He sighs and slides down to sit on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. It has already become  his spot over the last couple of days, the place right next to the crack through which he can’t really look into the room but never ceases to try.

“It’s boring when you’re not dragging me all over Baxter, you know,” Peter says. He’s not sure if Johnny listens to him or if he can ever hear him on the other side but he continues to speak. Peter’s been lonely and he doesn’t really feel like talking to anyone else. Lately everyone treats him like he’s made of glass and he could break if anyone even looks at him too long. “I’ve been going to the library more. I’m reading this one book about legends of Baxter. Did you know that, _supposedly_ , a servant was once killed in his quarters and now he haunts the castle?”

Peter tells the whole story of the ghost servant and gets so engrossed in it again that he doesn’t even realize he started to scratch the skin at the edge of the dressing on his left hand. He stops himself as soon as he notices.

“The doctor says that my hand is healing well,” Peter dares to say, to breach _that topic_ , and it feels like violating a taboo even though he still doesn’t know whether anybody hears him. “I still have to keep it all bandaged up and it’s so itchy,” he complains. “Of course I shouldn’t scratch, even the skin around it that is okay, but sometimes I don’t even know I do it.”

Peter stares at his left hand accusingly. It still hurts when he uses it too much but he doesn’t say that in case Johnny _is_ listening. He doesn’t want Johnny to feel guilty, Peter knows he didn’t want to do it. It was the dog that spooked him. Peter doesn’t really understand what happened later, how the fire came to be – but he wants to. He wants to talk to Johnny about it.

“It’s all okay, you know,” he says. “I’m not mad at you.”

There’s no answer. Peter rises from the cold floor but still lingers by the door a little bit.

“I’m going back to the library now,” Peter says finally to announce he’s  leaving. “Next story in that legends book is about a dragon!” he reveals excitedly. “I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.”

ж

“We understand you want to talk to Johnny but... He still needs time, honey. What you both went through... He needs to get his head around things.”

It’s been two weeks since Peter started his daily treks to Johnny’s door but today there was someone waiting, though not the person Peter desired to see there. It was Queen Mary and now she’s telling him that he should stop visiting her son like this and all Peter can think about is that Johnny was listening this whole time.

“I want to get my head around things, too, ma’am,” Peter replies and he _doesn’t pout_. “And I need Johnny for that.”

Queen Mary smiles at him but it doesn’t reach her eyes. Peter can see sorrow in them.

“I understand, Pete, but for now you need to practise your patience. I really want you to respect Johnny’s wish not to come to him for now. He misses you too but he also needs you to give him time. Can you do that, honey?”

Peter nods but he doesn’t feel glad about it.

“Thank you.” Queen Mary leans in and kisses him on the forehead. This time when she smiles, it’s more happy than sad. “I’m sure Johnny will call for you in no time.”

ж

“Damn you, Jonathan Storm!” Peter pounds on the door again and again. His hands burn from the impact but he can’t stop himself. “I left you alone like you wanted me to do!” he yells at the dark wood as if it is to blame. “I gave you time to _get your head around things_ for five years!”

Peter stops when his voice cracks and almost becomes a sob. He stills and stays motionless for two deep breaths before his hands hit the door again, twice and almost pathetic. He slides down to the floor like he did when he was a kid and he can no longer stop the tears from falling. He’s not sure if he cries out of sadness or anger or helplessness. Or maybe it’s a mixture of all three.

“It was _their funeral_ , you heartless bastard. They left for that cursed journey and returned in coffins and even that didn’t make you leave that damned room.” Peter laughs, shortly and desperately. “Un-fuckin-believable.”

The curse tastes wrong on his tongue. He never uses such language but right now he doesn’t feel like himself. He’s felt out of his own body since the coffins arrived at the castle. He felt numb during the whole ceremony so being angry at the prince now is almost refreshing.

“I think I hate you, Jonathan Storm.”

 

 

* * *

 

5 YEARS LATER

 

“What a surprise to find you in the library.”

Peter almost jumps at the voice and Aunt  May smiles at his startled expression. He doesn’t reply to her teasing comment. He'd started practically living in the library as a kid, after _the accident_ , but then when his parents never came back from that journey… Sometimes he does sleep in here as well.

“Urich wants to gather the Council this afternoon,” Aunt May teases no more and reveals the true purpose of her visit. “He said it was of utmost importance that we are all present.”

“Of course,” says Peter, unable to hide his frown. “I’ll be there.”

“Don’t worry,” Aunt May touches his shoulder. “Whatever it is, we will deal with the situation.”

Peter nods and goes back to the book he was reading but he cannot focus on the words. He’s only twenty-one and has the whole kingdom on his shoulders. One of his worst nightmares is a political situation that he finds himself unable to deal with, the whole kingdom crashing because of his incompetence. Every emergency meeting of the Council fills him with dread that his fall has finally come… He shouldn’t be in power yet, his parents and the Storms… He snorts at himself. Musings about the past will be of no help. Power is in the knowledge. That’s why he spends every possible moment in the library, studying history, politics, and philosophy - everything and anything that may later provide him with solutions to any situation at hand.

Peter tries not to think that he shouldn’t be alone it this. He has the Council, that’s true, but he has no one to truly lean on. He cannot bare his soul to anyone, show his weakness, share the fears… He tries not to think about Prince Jonathan - who the whole kingdom thinks is that person. He cannot allow himself to follow that path again. He will not be the child wandering the corridors of Baxter, crying after his blue-eyed friend and finding him nowhere. He will be strong in his solitude.

ж

The four main members of the Council are already there when Peter arrives. He takes his place at the head of the table and looks at Urich expectantly. Ben Urich is the Omnipresent of the Council, his role is to know what the whispers arein court and what is discussed outside the kingdom’s borders, to separate worthless rumours from hearsay that may be of true concern to the crown. Unfortunately, he is usually the bearer of bad news.

“Your Majesty, I have received information that King Victor of Latveria has discussed the political situation of our kingdom with some other neighbouring rulers. I am worried what may come of these talks.”

Peter takes a deep breath. Exactly what he feared, a situation he won’t be able to overcome.

“Did you manage to acquire enough information to know what exactly is concerning King Victor?”

Urich pauses, uneasiness showing on his face.

“Reportedly, he put the authenticity of the Merger to doubt.”

Peter winces despite his effort to keep his composure in front of the Council. He can feel Sue’s eyes on him. Princess Susan is the General of the Council, the commander of the kingdom’s army. Peter’s sure she knows exactly what he’s thinking.

The Merger of two kingdoms to create Fantastika as it is now was based on one particular condition - the fusion of two royal families, the marriage of two princes. The whole world was informed that condition was met, the knot was tied. Fantastika was created and to the relief of everyone it was never questioned that the marriage was not a public event, so soon after the deaths of their parents. Too soon after the funerals for cheerful parties...

Except it wasn’t a public event because it never happened. Peter hasn’t seen his supposed husband for over a decade.

“We mustn’t panic in advance,” Reed Richards, the Wise of the Council and the most intelligent person Peter has ever met, speaks calmly. “If King Victor wants to put the Merger to doubt he has to do it via official diplomatic channels. Until he does so, we may begin to think about countermeasures but in this we cannot reveal our suspicions.”

“While I agree panic is not an answer,” Aunt May, the Elder in the Council, says, “I believe we cannot stay completely inert. We should contact the Seer.”

Seer of the Council is the absent Alicia Masters,  a woman of extraordinary skills who could see visions of the future. When Peter first heard of her, his initial reaction was cynicism. But then he remembered a boy with hands covered in flames and decided that there are things in this world that cannot be explained by science, no matter how much he wishes they could. The Seer’s powers are a fickle phenomenon and require solitude. She is not a full-fledged member of the Council because she cannot attend the meetings. Whenever they need to contact her, it is done via the Proxy.

“I will contact Ben Grimm and inform him of our query,” Reed volunteers even though Peter sees the dissatisfaction on his face. The Wise, on the other hand, still believes _everything_ can be explained and is always sceptical when it comes to the Seer.

Peter nervously picks at the seam of the one of his gloves under the table, a tic he has developed over the years wearing them. He has a bad feeling about all this.

“Excellent,” he sums up the Council’s plan. “Any other matter in need of looking into?”

ж

Sue catches him after the Council meeting is closed.

“I don’t know what will come of this,” Peter blurts out before she can say whatever she stopped him for. “But you should talk to _him_ that this time the kingdom’s fate is actually at stake and _he_ will have to start giving a damn.”

Peter never says his name. He honestly doesn’t remember the last time he spoke of Prince Jonathan to anyone.

However, he knows Sue is in contact with her brother. Sometimes when he can’t sleep, Peter still wanders the corridors of the castle and walks by the one with the door that would never open to him. Sometimes, he sees Sue leaving through them. They never acknowledged it, until now.

Sue gives him a look as if she was dealing with a startled animal. Maybe she is.

Sometimes he wonders how his life would look like today if Sue was his destined partner. He knows it wouldn’t be possible as by the Storms’ tradition - and now the law in Fantastika - the oldest female heir was always the head of the army. He just sometimes thinks how it would make things easier to actually have a partner to rely on. Sue became an important persona at a young age just like Peter did - Queen Mary’s older sister went on the same tragic journey as their parents - and she managed it excellently.

“I will,” she assures Peter, her voice calm. She takes his hand into hers, the left one. It takes all of his willpower not to jerk it away. “You know, it wasn’t really his choice…”

“Wasn’t it?” he interrupts her. He doesn’t want to hear any more excuses for the prince’s absence. This time he does tear his hand away and storms off back to the library.

ж

Ben comes back with a bittersweet response from the Seer.

“The kingdom indeed is under threat from King Victor,” Ben reports to the expectant group gathered in the Council’s chamber. “Nevertheless, we are not without hope. If the marriage of royal families is proven true, Latveria will have no other hold over Fantastika.”

Peter sees the relief on the faces of the Council members but he himself is frozen in fear. How is he supposed to _prove_ his marriage to a man whom he haven’t seen since they were little children? A man who wouldn’t face him after Peter’s numerous requests.

“I propose we organize a feast to celebrate the fifth anniversary of the marriage,” says Aunt  May after a moment of silence. “We will invite rulers from neighbouring kingdoms. It won’t seem too forced, such a celebration is not uncommon especially with such young partners.”

The Elder’s proposition is met is approving nods. They are already discussing the details of the feast and the guest list.

This is it, Peter thinks. This is how he ruins Fantastika.

ж

Peter is pretty sure that preparations for war would be less exhausting for him than _this_. Since that Council meeting when they decided on organising the celebrations, it has been the topic number one in Baxter. Unless he actually hides between shelves in the library, he is constantly nagged by people asking him about who should sit next to whom, what he wants to wear for each day (because yes, somehow _a_ feast turned into a three day event), what he wishes to eat for each of bazillions of planned meals…

And all of this is pointless because Prince Jonathan won’t make an appearance and King Victor von Doom will become Peter’s _own_ _personal doom._

ж

Peter actually doesn’t know what to expect.

On the one hand, he can’t keep wondering what Prince Jonathan looks like. He hasn’t seen him since they were both children. His appearance in the portrait of the new Kings of Fantastika, which was sent to the other kingdoms as a message indicating the completion of the Merger, was based on how King Franklin looked in his youth, not on reality.

It’s funny how he still calls him “Prince” Jonathan in his head even though they are both officially kings now. He should probably start paying attention to that since he may actually have to talk about him publically.

On the other hand, he’s not really sure how to act if Jonathan actually makes an appearance. They’re supposed to be a married couple - ha! a happily married couple for the last five years. They are supposed to be celebrating their partnership. But right now, Peter can’t help but hate his _husband_.

Nevertheless, he’s sure all these worries are for nothing since King Jonathan won’t be there.

Peter hears someone approaching and he is ready to smile triumphantly at Sue coming with more apologies for her brother. Then he actually turns around and is rendered speechless.

King Jonathan is standing just a few steps away from him. He has fair hair, the colour of the sun, just like Peter remembered. But this is when the similarities with the boy from his memories end. Jonathan is awfully pale, Peter knows for a fact that the windows in his chamber are always blinded - he walks by them quite often just to check whether anything changed. Peter can’t stop his eyes from wandering all over the other man’s figure but he finally dares to look into his eyes and they’re a captivating shade of blue-- but full of anxiety and _fear_.

He’s beautiful.

Peter can’t help but think that. No matter the unhealthy look to his sun deprived skin, no matter the sad eyes, no matter the bitterness that filled Peter for years at the very thought of Jonathan. He’s beautiful.

Despite the apprehension, Jonathan is standing straight, his clothes impeccable. His attire is in the tonality of the blue of the Storms - Peter knows it well from Sue’s outfits - mixed with white elements. He looks like a true king.

Peter really thought his puppy love for Prince Jonathan Storm had evaporated as years went by, replaced with anger instead. What a _wonderful_ time to be proved wrong.

“Hi,” Jonathan speaks first but he looks like he regrets it the moment the words are out of this mouth. “It’s been a while.”

Peter is still standing dumbfounded when Aunt  May appears and rushes them to the dining hall. She acts as if King Jonathan’s presence is nothing particularly weird but Peter sees her eyes taking him in curiously, just as Peter did moments ago.

Peter doesn’t manage to say or discuss anything with the other king before Aunt May pushes them through the giant door in front of them and they’re suddenly standing in front of the whole court and an arrangement of other royals and guests. Peter takes a step to the side to stand closer to Jonathan.

“Welcome to Fantastika!” Peter finds his voice. “We are full of joy to see you all here! Our court was not known to organise many gatherings in the last years,” he lets his words reverberate so that there are no doubts he indicates the loss his parents and the Storms, the mourning that followed. “Nonetheless, we are now ready to open to our doors and start the new era in Fantastika. Let the feast begin!”

The response is an uproar of applause and he smiles at the people in front of him the way he has seen his father do to charm the crowds. They both give a wave and then take a seat at their table. Peter has so many questions, so many things he wants to say to Jonathan, but before he can decide what to start with, he is accosted by one guest after another. Old acquaintances of his parents commenting on how he grew up since the last time they saw him, how pleased they are that he found himself such a handsome husband, how good of a young ruler he is… While Peter mostly wants to hide in library again. (Maybe also punch Jonathan in the face.)

While yet another person Peter doesn’t remember but who acts as if they were friends for years monologues on how happy they are to had been invited, Peter observes King Jonathan from the corner of his eye. For someone who didn’t leave his room for years and probably only socialized with his sister, he is doing well. Maybe even better than Peter considering his smile can charm anyone into having the best time in their lives.

The first wave of guests wanting to have a moment with the royal couple subsides and Peter hopes to catch a breath and maybe finally have a chance to talk to his supposed _husband_ , when the perpetrator of this whole charade appears. King Victor von Doom.

“It is such a delight to finally meet the rulers of Fantastika,” he says and Peter forces his lips to form a polite smile. “You have deprived us of your company for far too long, my dear kings.”

“We are thrilled that you could make it,” Peter replies. “We are thankful to everyone who respected our time of mourning and now welcome us back as we’ve become ready to be the politically active kingdom our parents dreamed of.”

“Of course. It’s good to know our dear rulers of Fantastika were not alone in that hard time. Congratulations on the fifth anniversary.”

Before either Peter or King Jonathan manages to reply, King Von Doom raises his voice to be heard among the crowd.

“Let us drink to the health and prosperity of the kings!”

People raise their glasses to join the toast, all staring at Peter and Jonathan expectantly. How would a married couple act in such situation?

Peter swallows because it is quite obvious.

Doom looks at them with a glint in his eyes, as if he’s _daring_ them to actually act as a married couple. Peter can’t let him know that it _is_ a challenge.

Peter turns to Jonathan. He is already looking at Peter, his face a beautiful mask of tranquillity. He’s the first one to lean in closer but Peter follows a heartbeat later.

Their lips touch and Peter feels as if that point of contact is a sparkle kindling a fire that spreads all over his body. For a moment he doesn’t even hear the loud applause from the crowd of guests, his full focus shrinks to Jonathan’s dry lips and how his breath hitches. Peter wants the time to stop at this one moment.

But then Jonathan withdraws and the sound of cheering people actually startles Peter as he comes back to reality. His heart is beating frantically in his chest. He shifts his gaze from his husband’s addicting lips back to King Victor. The man is smiling knowingly at Peter, as if he wanted to communicate him that he _knows_ it’s all a scam. That he already won.

Looks like Peter may actually hate Doom more than King Jonathan.

ж

After the feast comes to an official end, Peter is dying to finally have a chance to talk to Jonathan in peace. Nevertheless, before Peter can get his head around things, Jonathan is already fleeing the hall and surely escaping back to that damned room.

As soon as Peter is out of sight of the public, he starts to run through the corridors. How can Jonathan think it’s okay to just disappear _again_ after all that happened today? They can’t allow for any more mistakes. They need a plan. They need to talk about tomorrow and about Doom and about-- Peter is thankful that he’s flushed from running which makes it impossible to see that he’s blushing at the very memory of that kiss. He’s just disappointed there’s no way to convince himself that it’s just from exertion…

Peter catches Jonathan just as he’s about to enter his room. Peter grabs the other man’s shoulder in order to stop him and Jonathan freezes. He looks up, startled, as if he didn’t hear Peter running after him. Maybe he didn’t, the surprise painted on his face is more of that kind when you’ve abruptly emerged from a deep thought rather than simply being shocked by someone’s presence.

“ _Please_ , we need to talk.”

Jonathan looks at him, astonished and hesitant, and Peter can almost see him yielding to the request. Then Jonathan’s eyes journey to Peter’s hand still on his shoulder, clad in red leather as always. Peter’s left hand…

Jonathan recoils from Peter’s grip, a haunted expression suddenly appearing on his face. He stammers something that may have been “I’m sorry” and then enters the room and shuts the door behind himself abruptly before Peter can stop him again.

Before Peter can compose himself, his gloves clad hands clamp into fists and then hit the door with force that actually makes the gesture painful. Though the pain in his hands is nothing compared to the overwhelming sense of rejection that seems to crash his chest and makes it unable to breathe. It’s as if he was a little child again.

“Damn you, you moron!” he shouts at the door. “I _forgave_ you _years_ ago!”

Peter takes a deep breath. Finally finding a vent for all the anger he has stifled in himself for such a long time is making him light-headed.

“Which you would have known if you just talked to me!” He accentuates that by kicking the door too, for good measure.

Still, it’s all pointless. The door stay shut. There’s no answer from the other side. Peter waits for a minute before storming off towards his room, panting.

He almost bumps into Sue at the first turn. Judging from her expression, she heard his outburst. But this time it looks like she’s out of words to defend  her brother. Peter is actually thankful for that. He passes her without exchanging a word.

ж

Peter hoped that the emotional strain that the day gave him would be enough to lead to a night spent in a deep sleep. Unfortunately, that is not the case. Since his head had hit the pillow, his thoughts continued to ran restlessly, analysing the events of the past day as well as coming up with millions of versions of what else could go wrong tomorrow.

Usually during nights like this he would walk the corridors of Baxter to tire himself out until he would pass out at some ridiculous hour in the morning. It was always better than turning on his bed for hours. But the castle is not as empty as usual, they have numerous guests and he may come across one of them. The last thing he wants now is to come back to producing polite smiles at strangers…

In the end, his edginess wins and he sets off into the dark corridors. He never takes a candle with him, holding a living fire in his hand is still too much of a challenge even if he doesn’t have a problem with being near fire in general. He knows this castle by heart and crossing it in the dark is not a problem. He finds it calming to walk with his hand by the walls as his only point of navigation. The cold stone under his fingers is almost soothing after he’s free from wearing gloves all day. In the dark, he doesn’t see the scars...

He is heading back after doing his usual round when he sees a light at the other end of the corridor he just entered. Just what he was fearing... He thinks of fleeing but his manners win after all - it may be a guest in need of assistance.

Peter approaches the person slowly but taking loud steps in order not to give the person a heart attack. It turns out to be a guest, as he suspected. The last one Peter wants to meet.

“King Peter?” Doom expresses his surprise when their eyes meet in the light of the candle. “I did not expect to meet you again till tomorrow.”

“I was just taking a walk,” he explains truthfully. There’s already enough lying to this dangerous man. “I often find myself unable to sleep after such straining days,” he admits before the other man starts interrogating him for explanation.

Doom gives him an assessing look. He’s taking night walks as well so Peter feels like he shouldn’t be judged in this situation. He doesn’t dare point it out or ask Doom for his reason to be here at this hour, though.

“And what does your husband think about you roaming the dark castle when there are so many strangers present? You are a king, you must be careful.”

“He was asleep when I left,” Peter says and hopes he doesn’t sound too unsure. “But you are right, I should be getting back.”

“Would you like me to lend you some light on your way back?” Doom offers but Peter already feels uncomfortable after the short conversation. He doesn’t want to prolong it in any way.

“Thank you, I know my castle well. It won’t be needed. Good night.”

Peter must force his legs to keep a steady pace not to run away from the man. Even though he was already remotely close to his room, the way there seems to take ages. Once he’s back, Peter leans on the door and prays to any god that will listen that Jonathan doesn't decide to take a similar walk and Doom doesn't come across King Jonathan coming out of a completely different room than his _husband_.

ж

Since it’s springtime, the second day of celebrations begins with a walk through Baxter’s gardens. They cover quite a large area and are kept impeccable by a little army of gardeners. Peter sometimes feels guilty about not enjoying them enough since he mostly spends his time in the library.

Jonathan appears just like the day before, in the nick of time and looking ravishing. This time though, Peter doesn’t allow for all this charade to continue without discussing _anything_. He grabs Jonathan and manhandles him to the side where it’s clear that he doesn’t want to be disturbed, since someone from the Council is bound to join them any moment.

Jonathan tries to free himself from the other man’s touch just like yesterday and Peter huffs with irritation and lets go.

“Look, I know that you’re uncomfortable around me. I was uncomfortable with running the kingdom alone for the last couple of years but I clenched my teeth and did it,” Peter says, his tone harsh. Jonathan is looking somewhere at his chest but Peter is okay with that as long as he’s _finally_ listening. “I don’t know how much Sue explained to you but assuming from the fact that you actually made an appearance, I believe you know how _important_ this is.”

Peter takes a deep breath. Jonathan doesn’t say anything.

“These people must believe we are married. _Happily married_ for the last five years. No bullshit about mistresses and hateful arranged marriage. If anyone is going to believe us, you _must stop_ avoiding my touch.” Peter raises his hands slowly and puts them on Jonathan’s shoulders. The other man remains silent but doesn’t escape.

“I don’t know if you’re still worried about that _accident_ or if you just hate me for some reason… If it’s the former, as I said yesterday, I forgave you years ago. If it’s the latter, well, you just need to deal with it for a couple of days. I saw you charm people with your smile yesterday, Jonathan, so I know you can do this--”

“Johnny.”

Peter is so taken aback that the other man has finally said anything that he forgets what he was about to say before the interruption.

“What?”

Jonathan finally looks up at him. His eyes are as captivating as ever.

“People close to me call me ‘Johnny’. You should too, _husband_.”

He smiles then and Peter isn’t sure if he wants to finally punch him or kiss him again.

This is when Sue and Reed arrive as their today’s Council’s escort. Peter smoothens out the creases his hands left on Johnny’s jacket.

It’s so _weird_ to call him that name again.

Neither Sue nor Reed comment on anything but Peter sees the siblings exchange glances. He pretends he didn’t see it and offers his arm to Johnny. The other man takes it and they walk together towards the gardens where most of their guests who arrived from beyond the borders of Fantastika wait for their tour.

At first they are once again crowded by people who want to exchange a word with the royal couple but as they walk on, Reed takes on a role of a guide, talking about the rare plants and the history of Baxter and the attention shifts to him. Peter and Johnny use that to walk a little bit ahead of the main group, allow themselves a moment of relative privacy and peace.

“I’m sorry you were left alone with the weight of the crown on your shoulders,” Johnny says suddenly and Peter needs a moment to take the words in.

Well, he did complain about it just before the walk to try to get Johnny to listen.

“It wasn’t all _that_ bad, I have the Council and reading historical books helped a lot, sometimes you just need to replicate the decisions of some great rulers… Or not follow the steps of the bad ones.”

Peter isn’t sure why he’s saying all this. Because sometimes it _is that bad_ , sometimes he’s afraid to express his opinions in front of the Council, sometimes he just feels so _alone_ … But then, Johnny is already behaving like a martyr whenever he’s not in the public spotlight and Peter just wants to see him smile, like he always did when they were little.

“So you still read a lot, huh?” Johnny says with melancholy. “I remember when we were kids and we would run around and you knew so much about the world, always telling me all those interesting things you’d read about.”

“Well, now the know-it-all of the court is Reed, I wish I was as smart as him.”

“I’d rather listen to you,” Johnny replies though he’s not looking at Peter, his eyes are focused on something in the distance. “I’m sure you could tell me a thing or two I have no idea about.”

Peter doesn’t know what to say to that. Johnny finally turns to look at him and smiles at Peter as if to encourage him. And this is it, that smile Peter wanted to see, that private one and not the one reserved for crowds. It’s as gorgeous as Peter thought it would be on Johnny’s matured face.

ж

The next attraction in the schedule is a magic show. It’s actually not performed by anyone from Fantastika; the show is one of the gifts for the young rulers. Peter isn’t sure what to expect since he hasn’t seen one since before he moved to Baxter. He just remembers being amazed and honestly hopes that this show will leave him with similar feeling. He could use some fun, the celebration has been mostly stressing him out.

It takes place in the dining hall. Even though the afternoon feast is supposed to start after the show, the tables are set with fresh fruits and various light snacks. The part of the hall that serves for the dance floor is empty but for a huge wooden chest. Peter finds himself actually excited for the show. Being with Johnny makes him remember how simply full of happiness his life once was and he longs for the uncomplicated joy of being impressed by a trick.

The performer is a young man around the kings’ age. Peter expected him to wear a tacky outfit as it was usually the tradition among court performers and while he is indeed wearing a cape, Peter is immediately enthralled: parts of the magician’s ensemble look like the night sky. He has never seen a cloth like this.

“Welcome, my dear kings and queens and all of you gathered here today,” the magician says loudly. “I am Wiccan and I’ll do my best to leave you entertained… and  in wonder.”

The introduction is met with encouraging clapping. Wiccan gives them a bow and starts off by  making a deck of cards disappear into a hat he took out of the chest. The audience is in moderate awe up until the moment people start discovering that everyone gathered in the dining hall has a card hidden somewhere on their person or nearby. Chuckles of delight fill the hall as guests start to take the cards out of their pockets, boots, and bags. Johnny finds his under his plate.

“Still hasn’t found mine,” Peter muses out loud, looking around and checking his clothes. His search is interrupted by Johnny’s soft laugh. Peter looks at him questioningly.

“Don’t move,” he urges and his hand reaches to Peter’s collar. Peter feels the card stuck to the back of his neck only when Johnny moves it from there.

“What would I do without you,” Peter teases and out of a sudden the crowd is _aww_ ing in unison. Only then Peter realizes that apparently the attention of the guests was on them when the whole thing happened.

“Always happy to assist,” Johnny replies and pecks Peter’s cheek to complete the scene. Peter dares to spare a glance at Doom - the King of Latveria seems unamused, if by the magic show or the royal couple, Peter is not sure.

“I hope all have found their cards,” Wiccan continues the show with a mysterious smile. “As we could see by the example of our dear king, sometimes they can be quite sneaky,” he narrates as he’s approaching their table. “May I see that card?” he queries. Johnny shrugs and hands the card to the magician. Wiccan takes it with a slight bow and then claps his hands together with the card trapped between his palms. After a suspenseful look around the audience, he blows at his hands and when he parts them, there’s a single rose in his grip - its petals the colour of Storms’ blue.

He hands the rose to Johnny, as if he was simply giving back the prop he used. Johnny takes it with childlike joy written all over his face… and then winks at the Wiccan.

“I love it, though you must know I am already taken,” Johnny jokes and Peter sees an actual blush reddening the magician’s cheeks. Peter is absolutely not feeling jealous, that would be ridiculous.

Wiccan regains his composure quickly and bows again. “Oh, of course, my dear king. It is just a token of appreciation of the royal couple.”

He returns the centre of the hall. The next trick he presents involves a volunteer from the audience. One of the women Peter knows is from Baxter’s court joins Wiccan in the middle of the hall. He requests she remove her gloves. They are a beautiful white pair that reach her elbows.

Peter can’t stop himself from picking nervously on his own gloves. The chances that the magician would ask a king to participate are not high but the thought alone makes Peter agitated. He’d have to refuse and that would raise questions and the last thing Peter wants - on top of the validity of the Merger being questioned - are suspicions as to why he always wears his red gloves.

He makes himself pay attention to the show again. He was supposed to relax, godsdamnit.

Wiccan has just turned the white gloves into a pair of black ones. After a collective gasp from the audience and another elaborate gesture of the magician, they change again and now seem to be made from that starry sky cloth.

Peter realizes he’s been staring agape in wonder only when he feels someone’s gaze on him. He closes his mouth before he searches for the source of that feeling and is successful on the first try. Johnny is looking at him with a smug smile. Peter elbows him in the side and doesn’t say anything. He’s not going to question the abundance of smiles he’s been getting from his husband today.

He turns his attention back to Wiccan. The man has turned the gloves white again and is thanking the woman for her assistance. Peter observes as he opens the chest to take out the prop for the next part of the show. Surprisingly, it’s a plain white candle.

Wiccan makes a show of checking his obviously pocketless outfit for any that could hide some matches. Then he huffs with exasperation and raises his hand before snapping his fingers loudly. The candle in his other hand lights up. That trick alone is met with applause and Wiccan nods at the audience with appreciation but it’s evident this is not the end.

The magician snaps his fingers again and the flame grows. Then another snap and the fire seems to detach itself from its source… And indeed, when he lowers the candle, the flame stays where it was, levitating in the air. Peter swallows and casts a look at Johnny. This is not the first impossible fire trick Peter has seen in his life and the first one came from the man sitting next to him. Johnny is staring at the flame intently, fascination mixed with anxiousness written all over his face.

Wiccan makes an attempt to touch the fire in almost childish fashion, with his fingers slowly getting closer and then recoiling at the last second. Then he makes a second attempt, more boldly, and he touches the fire. It seems to do him no harm. Peter can feel the skin of his left hand crawl under the glove.

Wiccan puts the fire in a cocoon made from his hands and the light of it disappears from the audience’s sight for a moment. This with a sprawling gesture of his arms he withdraws and the little flame erupts into a serpent of fire.

Peter flinches before he can compose himself and a heartbeat later there’s a comforting hand on his forearm. When he moves his questioning  gaze to Johnny, the other man is not looking at him but at the fire still levitating in the middle of the hall.

Wiccan waves at the flame and it flies up and then around the room, as if it was a serpent like dragon, making all the guests’ eyes follow its path above their heads. After two rounds it comes back to Wiccan who is already waiting with that same plain white candle. The serpent flies into the candle and becomes a regular little flame once again.

The applause is almost deafening and Wiccan bows again and again towards all corners of the room. Johnny’s hand disappears from his husband’s arm to allow him to clap and Peter joins in as well. Though the show may have not been as relaxing as he wished it to be, it was definitely a mind-boggling experience.

Peter gestures at the magician to approach their table and he shakes Wiccan’s hand to express his personal appreciation. Johnny follows suit and when Peter observes the interaction, he notices a peculiar sparkle in Johnny’s eyes - as if he was looking at a puzzle that needed solving, not at an amusing showman.

ж

It is just the second day of celebrations and Peter is so tired with crowds and all these people trying to make an impression on Johnny and him while he won’t remember the majority of them. Maybe he should try to make some alliances and actively look for allies and foes among the people who decided to attend but how can he when there’s Johnny beside him? Johnny whom he hasn’t seen for so long and… The truth is that, even though he convinced himself for years that he hates Johnny for hiding like this, he could never really have such negative feelings for him. What he mostly hated was being alone and knowing that somewhere in the same castle Johnny was just as alone… But now he has Johnny right beside him. How could he pay attention to anyone else?

Although, there’s one guest he should be paying attention to - King Doom of Latveria. He’s the reason for all of this. Some little part of Peter feels almost indebted to him for creating such a stir, a threat big enough to even lure Johnny out…

Speaking of which.

“Doom is still sceptical about us,” Peter says when he’s sure no one but Johnny is going to hear him. “We need to act fast before he gets too confident of his hold over us.”

Johnny grimaces and tries to mask it by taking a sip from his cup. “I’ve noticed… It all falls to us now. We have to convince him _before_ the vows.”

“I agree,” Peter nods. He starts to stab the leftovers of a spring salad on his plate while he tries to come up with anything good enough. The renewal of the vows tomorrow is the ultimate move that may not be enough if they do not act beforehand...

“You know sometimes the simplest of solutions is the best,” Johnny muses as he leans closer to Peter. The next words he whispers right into Peter’s ear. “We make him _see_ what he doesn’t really want to.”

ж

“He should be coming this way any minute now,” Johnny informs him and Peter takes a deep breath. Johnny did his job by making a servant deliver a fake message to Doom that would send him where they wanted the King of Latveria to be. Peter found an abandoned corridor that will be perfect for further execution of the plan. The plan was so genius in its simplicity - until this very moment when Peter and Johnny were supposed to simply start making out.

“We need to make it convincing,” Peter says out loud like it would be enough to make up for the fact that he has never done anything like this with anyone. He may have not been a hermit stuck in one room for a decade but he was already promised to marry Johnny by the time he started thinking about kissing anyone.

Johnny looks at him expectantly, as if Peter is the one who’s supposed to know what to do. So Peter lets out an almost silent laugh of desperation and puts his hands around the other man’s neck. He looks into those enthralling sky blue eyes for a second before he crashes their lips together.

For a moment it’s like that first time at the feast, the whole of Peter’s body seems to get flooded with Johnny’s warmth and time seems to stop. Then the other man’s hands find their way to Peter’s waist and Johnny’s lips start moving against his. Slowly at first, almost anxiously, discovering what certain choices feel like, what is met with approval from the other party… Peter swiftly discovers that he likes most of it since it’s Johnny that’s doing the kissing.

Peter finds courage to take initiative and to lick Johnny’s lip; he gets a low whine in return. He continues to experiment, encouraged by the lack of objection, and sucks Johnny’s lower lip into his mouth. Johnny’s hips budge into his, a movement that seems involuntary, and Peter pushes the other man so that he’s pinned into the wall. Their bodies are flush against each other and Peter dares to let his hands journey down, touching every part of Johnny’s body they come across on their way, until they stop on Johnny’s ass. Johnny actually moans out loud at that and Peter uses the opportunity to slide his tongue into the other man’s mouth. After initial second of surprise, Johnny takes over and starts sucking on Peter’s tongue, then scraping it lightly with his teeth. Peter’s knees weaken.

There’s some kind of noise somewhere next to them but Peter pays it no attention. His focus is once again on Johnny’s lower lip, as he bites it slightly and then licks over it to soothe the sting. Johnny’s hips push forward once again and Peter feels that he’s not the only one who’s started getting aroused by all this _charade_. The realisation makes him harder than he was before and he tries to deepen the kiss once more when that sound comes again. This time Peter’s brain decides to fully register it and recognize as someone’s throat being cleared. Loudly and purposefully.

Peter withdraws from Johnny and takes a step back. King Victor von Doom is standing a few steps away from them with an expression on his face that is part anger, part disgust, and part forced politeness. Peter is so embarrassed at first that he almost forgets this was actually the plan. Doom was supposed to see them.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, young kings,” Doom speaks sounding not at all sorry. “But while I am always an admirer of young love, there may be some who’d frown upon such behaviour in a public space.”

“Thank you so much for being so magnanimous,” Johnny says while Peter still tries to get his mind around not having his lips on his husband’s. “We won’t allow ourselves such behaviour again.”

Doom scoffs at them and then walks past them back to the dining hall. They stand frozen in place for a long while before Johnny bursts out laughing.

“Did you see his face?” He manages between continuing fits of laughter. He actually has to lean on the wall to keep himself standing. Peter joins in with a pathetic snort trying to feign the same kind of amusement.

He doesn’t really feel like giggling now that hearing Johnny’s honest laughter seemed to wrap around Peter’s heart like a tourniquet. He always knew he had a bad case of puppy love for Johnny when they were kids. But now he felt it full force that his affection had traitorously returned  since Johnny resurfaced and even though they had spent so little time together - Peter was already falling for his supposed husband.

Oh, the irony.

He might not really know Johnny, not as a mature man, but the time they’d spent together recently was enough to see how much of a kind and great man he is. It didn’t help that from a charming boy with hair like the sun he had grown to be a ravishingly handsome king - whom Peter had kissed and made out with to keep their kingdom from falling apart and he had no idea whether Johnny would like to do it with Peter when they weren’t obliged to politically.

Oh, the cruel irony.

“We should get back to the feast as well,” Peter says, his voice neutral. He suddenly feels too emotionally strained to keep his cheerful mask on.

Johnny’s face falls once he looks at Peter. His hand twitches up as if he wanted to reach for Peter but he stops it before it’s even halfway. “Everything alright?” he asks instead.

“Sure,” Peter lies, starting to walk back to the dining hall without waiting for the other man. “I’m just tired.”

ж

The third day of the celebrations is the ceremony dedicated to the renewal of the wedding vows of the young royal couple followed by yet another feast and then a ball. It is not too common to celebrate the fifth anniversary like this; the renewal of vows is usually reserved for ones that can be counted in decades. Nevertheless, as the wedding was limited to a small circle (meaning, actually didn’t happen at all), the Council decided that it will satiate the public in terms of celebrations of kings’ marriage.

Peter is thankful for the calm morning that has been scheduled for him today. He’s still conflicted about what he’s feeling about his newly developing relationship with Johnny. He knows he’s falling for Johnny, that is obvious, but he doesn’t want to hope that Johnny will stay with  him afterwards. He may just disappear tomorrow like he did ten years ago. And it will hurt as much as it did back then, if not more.

Peter tries to relax and read before it’s time to get ready for the ceremony, but he cannot focus on the words in front of him. His mind decides to go through the worst possible scenarios for the foreseeable future - Doom finding a way to undermine the lawfulness of the Merger after all, any other ally turning out to be a foe, Johnny leaving his life again… If he wasn’t as respectful of the written word as he is, he may throw the book at the wall in frustration. Unfortunately, he has no way of finding a vent for his aggravation.

ж

The ceremony is to take place in the gardens. It makes Peter a bit more positive about the whole affair. Despite the large windows, well, the castle can get a little gloomy and feed Peter’s moods. The blooming flowers and the trees with an abundance of green cheer him up a little after spending the morning sulking in his room.

This time it’s Johnny who’s waiting for him. As Peter expected, Johnny’s outfit is matching. They both have the same white trousers and black boots reaching right above the ankles. Peter’s jacket is in the sunset red of the Parker family with white elements while Johnny’s is in the light blue of the Storms. Both their jackets have the emblem of the Fantastika embroidered on the left, above their hearts - a circle with a decorative white “F” on a background of the colours of both families creating a sort of swirl. The only big difference are the crowns, as they are both wearing the ceremonial pieces which were in their families for hundreds of years. Peter’s is more traditional, created with a flourish, mostly made of gold and adorned with rubies. Johnny’s is more simpler in design while still being a stunning piece of white gold and blue diamonds.

Johnny, of course, looks gorgeous. Yesterday’s walk added some colour to his pale skin so he doesn’t look as sickly. He’s also not as anxious as he was after his reappearance at the beginning of the celebrations.

He’s perfect.

Johnny offers him his arm and Peter takes it without hesitation. If this is the last day he gets to spend with Johnny for another decade - he’s going to enjoy it.

They enter the gardens and start slowly walking down the aisle with guests on both their sides. It feels like the wedding they never had - and in a way, it is.

Aunt May, as the Elder, is master of the ceremony. She looks fondly at both of the young kings as they slowly approach her. There’s no music but the birds in the gardens are singing their songs carelessly, creating a pleasant background noise. Even though all of the celebrations have been about them, it’s only now that Peter truly feels that all the attention is on Johnny and him.

Aunt May starts the ceremony by welcoming the guests and presenting a short history of how Fantastika came to be, how Merger was enabled by joining two families. How it’s not only a marriage of two young people that is celebrated, but the creation of the prospering kingdom they’re part of today.

Then time comes for them to speak. Peter and Johnny raise their hands between them and intertwine them. Peter is the first to speak and for one second after Aunt May looks at him expectantly, he’s sure he forgot the vows. He takes a deep breath to regain some calmness and gain an extra moment to reassure himself he remembers the words.

“I promise to be your companion, your lover, and your loyal friend. I promise to carry the burden of the crown with you,” he speaks without a stutter, looking at Johnny and _meaning_ every word. He can only hope Johnny feels the same... “I promise to always be honest with you, kind and forgiving. I promise to have the patience that our responsibilities demand. I promise to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. All things.”

Johnny stares at him with unreadable mixture of emotions in his eyes throughout the whole speech… and continues to when it’s his turn to speak.

“Now you, dear.” Aunt May puts a hand on Johnny’s forearm and it’s like he’s awoken from a trance. He looks down at their hands and murmurs an embarrassed apology. When he looks up again, Peter can see a blush has risen on his cheeks. Then he clears his throat and speaks the same vow and Peter can’t help but absorb every word. Johnny is staring at him with that weird look in his eyes and Peter’s heart won’t stop pounding frantically in his chest.

The memory of exchanging the vows is definitely going to be one of his most cherished, Peter is simply not sure whether it will evoke happiness or sadness in the years to come.

ж

The first dance of the ball belongs to the royal couple and this is when Peter starts to really panic. He took compulsory classes on most popular court dances but what about Johnny? Peter doubts that Johnny made an exception for a dancing teacher to enter his room if he never allowed Peter. Well, if he did, Peter would be both pissed and grateful.

“You look really nervous, not good at dancing?” Johnny asks him as the musicians take their place.

“Well, _I_ know how to dance, _do you?_ ” The words come out much more scathing than he intended them to be but he’s really getting nervous about this. Understanding blooms over Johnny’s face and he smiles at Peter reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, _husband_. Everything is under control.”

Peter really wants to believe him.

Then they are given their cue from the musicians and they walk to the centre of the dance floor. They assume the starting position for waltz. Peter gave Johnny an opportunity to choose by waiting for his move and Johnny has taken the position of the party that is leading the dance... Peter swallows and Johnny snorts at him with amusement.

The music starts and then a few heartbeats later, Johnny leads them into the first step, right at the perfect moment. Peter feels as if a weight has been taken off his chest as Johnny leads him with practiced ease.

“So you know how to dance,” Peter says and he’s definitely _not_ pouting.

“Sue kept on telling me that one day I’ll stop being a stubborn idiot and finally get out,” Johnny begins and it feels almost like a confession. Peter is glad Johnny is leading the dance because he would probably lose a step with how intently he’s listening. “She always said that you are so smart and do so well on your own that you definitely won’t need me for my brains so I at least have be a good decoration by your side,” Johnny laughs. “So she taught me the rules of the court, how to behave, how to talk... And how to dance.”

Peter, as always unable to take any compliment, says: “Well, she is an exceptional strategist.”

The first dance ends and the kings are rewarded with an applause to which they answer with a small bow. Then the next song starts and people join them on the dance floor. Aunt May told him they need to dance at least three songs before it’s acceptable for them to leave the dance floor so Peter allows Johnny to lead him again.

“Pete, I…” Johnny says after a while and clears his throat before continuing. “After all this charade I… I cannot hide anymore. Not just because we will be more in the open now as a kingdom but also because I don’t want to. I want to be by your side, where I’m supposed to be.”

Peter looks at him, knowing he must look hopeful but not daring to ask what it means for them privately. But Johnny isn’t done.

“And-- damn, this is difficult. I don’t want us to be husbands just for the public. I want to be _with you_. I know it’s been so little time but I feel like we can work, like us together can be a pretty amazing thing. Please tell me I’m not the only one who felt it because--”

Peter leaves a quick kiss on Johnny’s lips before he starts hyperventilating.

“Yes, I feel like we can work, too,” Peter adds and he knows he’s blushing. He hopes it’s not too visible in the candle light.

Johnny beams at that, his eyes sparkling with joy, and Peter’s breath hitches.

“You’re too pretty for your own good,” Peter states out loud since he feels like he’s allowed to now.

“Oh, shut up, smartpants.”

Oh, there it is. A blush on those pale cheeks. So you _can_ see one in this light after all. Peter’s not complaining now, though.

They swirl among other couples and Peter stops counting how many songs they should dance to make their appearance appropriate, he’s actually enjoying himself. Johnny is an excellent dancer and they start to whisper among themselves about the guests gathered for their ceremony - people they actually don’t know and probably won’t get to. They make theories who these people privately are and which ones of them secretly want to dethrone them.

Peter observes as an affectionate expression suddenly appears on Johnny’s face as he’s observing the dancing couples to fish out another one for their assessment.

“What is it?” he asks, genuinely curious what evoked such a reaction in the other man.

“Look for yourself,” Johnny makes Peter turn so that he’s now in his husband’s embrace, Peter’s back to Johnny’s chest. It allows him to see the part of the dance floor Johnny observed and, _oh._

Reed is dancing with Sue and she is definitely the one who’s leading. Reed looks like a clumsy but very happy puppy and Sue is beaming at him with delight.

Johnny turns him again so they return to the basic position. Peter liked the previous one a lot but unfortunately it wouldn’t be seen well if they diverge from the traditional dances too much.

“I’m so glad he finally stopped just pining after her and did something,” Johnny confides. “I knew she liked him back but she wanted Reed to actually be mature enough to make the first step.”

“They look good together,” Peter observes.

“Not as good as we two do, though,” Johnny grins and Peter wants to remember that smile forever.

ж

“Would you like to--?” Peter asks when they’re on their way to sleeping chambers after the ball and he still can’t find it in himself to actually ask. Even though they said they want to be together, even though the evening was intoxicating and they were stealing little kisses from each other the whole ball, even though the memory of the _show_ they made for Doom yesterday must still be fresh in Johnny’s mind as well, still…

Johnny cups Peter’s cheek and makes him look up. After some reassurance he must see in Peter’s eyes, he says “Yeah, I’d like to.”

Peter can’t stifle a sigh of relief and takes Johnny’s hand to lead him to his room. Once they’re inside, Peter stalls a bit by removing his crown and putting it on the nearby chair. Johnny mimics the move but then he takes initiative, grabs Peter’s hand again and pulls him closer by it.

Peter moans against Johnny’s lips as they meet. He’s been wanting to do more than just pecks and little touches all day and he has recently discovered kissing Johnny makes him light-headed and this time… This time it’s all overwhelmingly better because he knows it's not for the public, it's not to make a show in front of Doom. This time Johnny kisses him because he wants to.

Peter squeezes Johnny’s hips and tries to get him even closer. He doesn't try to hide his arousal tonight and he allows himself to grind a little against Johnny’s thigh. Johnny curses quietly, moving his lips to Peter’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses on his way. Peter’s hips bucks again and Johnny must have felt his hardening cock.

“I want you so bad, Pete,” he murmurs against his husband’s neck. Even Johnny’s hot breath makes his skin tingle.

Peter withdraws from the attention of Johnny’s lips to be able to start unbuttoning the other man’s jacket. Johnny’s face is flushed, his lips swollen from their desperate kissing, his carefully coiffed hair on its way to getting deliciously messed. “Damn, you’re so gorgeous.”

“We should,” Johnny starts saying as he ignores Peter’s attempt at undressing him to pull him back to crash their lips together again. “Get to the bed,” he finishes the sentence against Peter’s mouth.

“Good idea,” Peter replies after they stop the kiss and finally move to the bed. Peter manoeuvres Johnny to sit on the top of it as he kneels between Johnny’s legs to get back to those buttons. He’s aware of being intently observed by his husband as he removes all the clothing in his way to having Johnny shirtless.

Johnny must have exercised in that recluse chamber of his because you don’t look like this from lounging on luxurious furniture for years. Peter knows it from experience.  _Damn it all to hell_ , he isn’t sure if he wants to first lick all these muscles or touch them…

Johnny interrupts that train of thought as he moves to work on Peter’s buttons but then abruptly stops to reach for his hands instead. Peter freezes as Johnny’s hands take his leather clad into his.

“May I?”

Peter lets out a shuddering breath. That moment must come sooner or later. He nods, unsure if he can trust his voice.

Johnny takes the glove off Peter’s right hand first and lets the piece fall to the ground. Then he slowly starts peeling it off his left. Peter almost forgets to breath as he gazes at the red leather gradually revealing the burn marks. This glove joins the other one, forgotten for now on the floor. Peter couldn’t care less about them in this moment. All his attention is focused on Johnny and his reaction.

Johnny cups Peter’s left hand in his, looking at the burn marks reaching just above his wrist, the slight deformity of it, the sickly colour of the skin…

“The doctors were shocked that I regained almost all of the mobility in it, though they could not find a way to lessen the scarring--” Peter starts mumbling because the tension becomes simply too much. He stops in the middle of the nervous rant his brain produced when Johnny lifts the burnt left hand higher, enough for him to reach it with his lips. He kisses it tenderly again and again, continuing until almost every spot available to him on the back has been marked. Then he turns it around to leave one long kiss in the middle of Peter’s palm. Peter feels his eyes fill with tears and _this is not the time_ , he was about to have sex with this beautiful man and now he’s drowning in self-pity again.

“I’m so sorry,” Johnny whispers against the scarred skin and Peter has had enough of this change of the mood. He takes his hand back and replaces it against Johnny’s lips with his mouth. He’s trying to pour his forgiveness into the kiss, to reassure the other man. Then he deepens it with his tongue to return to the much more pleasant thing they had going on. He moans into his husband’s mouth when Johnny follows.

They continue to take off their clothes, fortunately without any interruptions this time. Every newly revealed expanse of skin is marked with a kiss or a groan of appreciation, until they are both only in their underwear and anxiousness makes a reappearance. They remain unmoving for a long moment, just looking into each other’s eyes and breathing a little more raggedly than usual.

“There’s something I want to try,” Peter admits at last and he returns to his initial position kneeling between Johnny’s legs. He starts to slowly pull Johnny’s underwear down while he observes the other man’s reaction for any sign of objection. Only when he has them  all the way off, does he finally gaze at the revealed cock in front of him. Johnny is fully hard by now and a little drop of precum is sliding down his length. Peter licks his lips. “Tell me if I do anything you don’t feel comfortable with, alright? I’ve never done this before either…” he says it out loud because he feels like it should be clearly stated between them. Johnny nods.

Peter grabs Johnny’s cock at the base to keep it where he wants it and leans it to take an experimental lick on the side. Johnny moans loudly and Peter can see his hands gripping the sheets tightly. He takes another lick and then puts the head into his mouth. Johnny is whimpering above him but so far nothing has indicated that Peter should stop. He first swirls his tongue around the head a couple of times, then tries to fit more of the length into his mouth before starting to suck on it.

Johnny groans and then blurts out, “I’m-- I’m so close, Pete.” It’s Peter’s cue to withdraw - he wants to _see_ \- and continues to work on Johnny’s length with his hand. It takes only a couple of pumps before Johnny is coming all over Peter’s chest and the sight of the bliss on his face almost makes Peter join him.

Johnny is trying to catch his breath, his eyes still half-lidded and not focused on anything in particular, when Peter reaches for one of their shirts still on the floor to wipe his chest. His own arousal is heavy between his legs and becoming uncomfortable and his hands twitch to just get it over with but then Johnny is pulling him onto the bed till he’s lying on his back.

Johnny kisses him, deeply and clumsily, while his hand moves down against Peter’s stomach until it wraps itself around Peter’s leaking cock. Peter whimpers into his husband’s mouth. Johnny’s hand feels so hot and _heavenly_ on his aching erection.

“Faster,” Peter pleads between kisses and Johnny obliges, his hands stroking much more rapidly. Peter’s whole body bends from pleasure, his hips raising from the bed and into the other man’s hand, before he comes, accidentally biting into Johnny’s lip.

When the world around regains focus, the first thing Peter sees is Johnny licking the blood off his split lip.

“Sorry about that,” he says, reaching with his hand to stroke Johnny’s cheek.

“Well, knowing what caused it, I’m not mad at all,” Johnny grins smugly and Peter snorts.

Johnny disappears from his line of vision for a moment - Peter still doesn’t feel like moving so he isn’t sure where - and comes back with the shirt Peter previously used to wipe his chest. Johnny reaches with it to clean Peter’s stomach but just before he’s about to touch skin, he stops and something mischievous appears on his face. Before Peter can ask, Johnny leans down and licks at a string of come on Peter’s skin.

Peter yelps, feelings his face heat up with a furious blush and his traitorous cock twitch with interest at the same time.

“What the hell?”

Johnny shrugs, licking his lips with a look of consideration. “I wanted to try,” he says casually, as if he just stole a piece of food from Peter’s plate and not licked Peter’s come off his stomach.

Peter covers his face with his hands, knowing he’s getting even redder. He feels Johnny wiping the rest of the mess off his skin with the shirt and then lying next to him. Peter decides to uncover his face then and Johnny hums with approval and puts his head on Peter’s shoulder. Peter intertwines their legs and then Johnny also reaches to hold his hand. The left one.

For a moment Peter goes all tense, not used to having the hand touched at all, especially without the glove. But then Johnny starts rubbing little circles in the back of it and Peter relaxes. They stay like this for a while, just enjoying each other closeness. Peter even starts dozing off but it seems like Johnny was conducting an inner battle during this time because when he speaks, it seems abrupt as if he’s afraid he’s going to get cold feet before he finishes the sentence.

“There is something you should know,” Johnny says, getting up to sit on the bed. The tone of his voice makes Peter anxious.

“If you are not comfortable talking about it, it can wait,” Peter blurts out. This night has been so perfect, he wants it to stay that way. “So much has happened in the last few days… We’ll have time to talk everything through, we’ll have lots of time--”

Johnny interrupts him with a kiss, a short but tender one, and looks Peter in the eyes.

“Yes, we will… I mean, I want us to. But there’s something you need to know, something I need you to see before we try to actually be married.”

Johnny stands up from the bed and Peter can’t stop himself from admiring the expanse of his pale skin. He once again muses on the exercising regime Johnny must have organised for himself in his room but then something happens which takes Peter’s attention away from the defined muscles.

Johnny’s hands are covered in fire. Just like all those years ago. But this time Johnny doesn’t look scared; he’s anxious but focused.

Well, it was a bit of an elephant in the room. Peter didn’t just forget what happened during the accident. But he was also too afraid to ask, he feared that even evoking the topic would make Johnny hide again and Peter just got him back.

“I learnt to control it. At least I believe I did,” Johnny says as the flames journey up his arms until they reach his shoulders. Peter gazes at them, trying to figure out how he’s feeling about this turn of events.

He was surprised when he saw the first flames appear on Johnny’s skin, he won’t deny it, this is not something that you just take in. On the other hand he kind of expected them. No matter what he tried to tell himself for the last decade, he _knew_ the fire during the accident was real. He has scars to prove it. He also knew that these flames didn’t hurt Johnny, but came from him. He doubted they would just go away. It is not something completely out of the ordinary - since the accident he read every book he could find about such abilities. Some of them were ridiculous fairy tales, but some felt _real_.

The last thing he allows himself to ponder on is whether he’s afraid. After the accident it was difficult to be around fire, he had a panic attack more than once and preferred darkness to the light provided by a candle. Then as he grew up, after his parents were gone, he decided to overcome his fears. He needed to. He tamed his own reactions towards fire. He learnt to face the responsibilities of a king without showing his anxiety.

Now, he controls his breathing and looks Johnny in the eyes.

“So, you’re basically a walking torch.”

The relief is visible on Johnny’s face and he smiles.

“I can show you more. If you want to see,” he says. There’s still a distinct nervousness in his voice.

“I thought I saw it all, to be honest,” Peter teases indicating Johnny’s naked crotch with his hand.

Johnny snorts. “You know what I mean, your moronic highness.”

Peter wraps a blanket around himself to provide his stupid brain with an additional feeling of safety. He _wants_ to see and he hopes he won’t freak out after all.

He trusts Johnny. The way the other man behaved at the very beginning showed Peter how bad he felt about what happened during the accident. He knows Johnny won’t hurt him deliberately. If he says he learnt to control it, Peter trusts he did.

“Bring it on, torch.”

Johnny takes another step back from the bed and then the flames start spreading, to his chest, his thighs, until he is all covered in them, from his toes to the top of his head. There is a peculiar beauty in the sight and Peter can’t stop staring.

“Who else knows?”

The flames die out slowly and when they’re gone, Johnny joins Peter back on the bed. He’s hot to the touch, as if he spent hours in the sun.

“Sue, Reed, and you,” Johnny says and it’s almost a whisper. As if not saying it in a full voice could make it all more of a secret. “Reed tried to explain it, understand how it’s possible for me to create fire and be immune to its danger,” he explains while he takes Peter’s left hand into his. Peter’s breath hitches. It’s still so unusual to have it touched, and so tenderly. “He didn’t come up with anything certain or if he did, he never told me.”

“Thank you for showing me,” Peter says because he _is_ grateful. It feels good to be trusted this way - it makes him feel that he has someone he can put his trust into. He finally isn’t alone.

As well as… This kind of burden… It still doesn’t make it all okay that Johnny decided to become a hermit for ten years and leave all the responsibilities to Peter. It is easier to understand now, though.

“At least you’ll keep me warm at night,” Peter says as he pushes Johnny to lie down and finds a comfortable position on top of him. His husband ruffles his hair in response and, when Peter is all set, wraps his arms around him.

ж

Peter wakes up slowly, gradually crossing the line between dreams and reality, as he usually does after a good night’s sleep. His first thought is a surprise at the fact – he doesn’t remember the last time he slept well – then come memories and he becomes afraid to come fully awake. What if it was all just a dream? What if Johnny never left that room after all and Peter is going to wake up to find himself on the first day of celebrations?

But then he registers a warm, _warm_ body lying next to him and he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as relief washes over him. Johnny’s right here beside him... Peter lets himself drift back to sleep. It’s all going to be alright.

ж

The castle should feel empty after all the guests leave, but Peter is used to the empty corridors and the silence so he feels more in his element with fewer people around.

And then there’s Johnny who’s now by his side and Peter has actually never felt less alone.

They visit all the places in the castle they loved to hang out at when they were kids, and Johnny learns what changed and what stayed exactly the same. Johnny constantly floods Peter with questions about him and how he managed to rule Fantastika for the last five years. They take advantage of the gorgeous spring weather and spent a lot of time outside. Peter would like to say he’s finally giving appreciation to the gardeners’ work but the truth is he’s not spending much time staring at the flowers and perfectly trimmed bushes; his eyes are mostly glued to his husband. Johnny is gaining more and more colour in his skin and looking much healthier thanks to their frequent walks. He loves to bathe in the sun and Peter never complains when they sneak into deserted parts of the gardens where they can escape from their royal responsibilities and simply make out on the grass.

It still takes some getting used to – waking up to someone every morning, the fond looks that Aunt May and Sue and almost every member of the court keep sending Johnny and him. It’s still a process but a very enjoyable one.

It’s a day much more like the others - but still so much different from what Peter is used to - and they just finished a meeting with the Council. Johnny takes a deep breath once they’re out of Baxter’s walls and smiles brightly the moment warm rays of sun touch his skin.

“I think Sue is still doing the training with her force, wanna go and watch some hot and sweaty muscled people?” Johnny proposes with a wicked glint in his eye. Peter should probably feel jealous but then his husband riding him until Johnny came untouched this morning is still fresh in his memory, so he feels quite confident. Also, it’s not like he’s not going to enjoy watching that training too.

“Lead the way, torch.”

Johnny takes his hand and from there it’s a short walk to the grounds used by the military force stationed permanently here at Baxter. Though when they arrive, it turns out they weren’t the only people with such an idea in mind.

The Wise left the Council meeting early today – Peter can’t even remember his excuse now – but it looks like the real purpose of his exit was to catch more of the training. Reed is sitting on the grass from a distance which allows for a pretty good view while not bothering the force. His eyes are not leaving Sue for even a second, he’s staring at her like she hangs the moon. Peter is sure Reed isn’t even blinking. There’s an open book on the man’s lap, probably serving as an excuse for his presence, but Peter can see from where he’s standing that it’s upside down.

They are still a couple of steps away and Johnny is hyperventilating. He’s leaning heavily on Peter’s shoulder while trying to compose himself so as not to burst out laughing. They’ve been watching  Princess Sue and the Wise since the ball and Johnny has been heavily amused by the development of their relationship. Peter has talked with Johnny, knows that he wants what’s best for his sister and knows that Reed is the closest thing to that. They both secretly root for the man but it also never stops Johnny from enjoying the heck out of Reed’s courtship. Like right now.

“Okay, enough,” Peter tries to calm Johnny but his husband’s giggles are quite contagious and now Peter also has to stifle a snort. If they want to join Reed, they definitely need to be more composed. Fortunately they have time to work on that because Reed’s eyes still haven’t left Sue... Peter finally contains Johnny’s merriment by kissing him deeply so that he has some other things taking lead in his mind. The tactic turns out to be successful.

They finally join Reed, sitting by him on the ground. The man is startled by their presence and it’s almost enough to trigger another fit of giggles but Peter stabs Johnny in the side with his elbow and it keeps his husband civilised. Up until he starts teasing Reed about his book being upside down and Reed actually becomes red like a tomato.

ж

Peter almost managed to forget about the whole farce with King Victor von Doom. He’s still kind of grateful that the man created a stir big enough to lure Johnny out, but since the ceremonies the whole political threat affair seemed to have disappeared from the foreground. Other matters are discussed during the meetings and with Johnny by his side everything appears to be just _good_.

Then one day Ben Grimm asks for a Council meeting to be held outside the usual schedule. Such a request filed by the Proxy can only mean one thing – an urgent message from the Seer.

The moment Peter hears about it, he’s flooded with memories of Doom’s unamused looks sent their way during the celebrations. The Seer’s message could be about anything. Still, they haven’t heard anything new about the King of Latveria since the last time they saw the man with their own eyes. Peter may be enjoying his life more than ever recently but it still doesn’t mean that they have won.

He’s almost climbing up the walls before the meeting. Johnny is a much calmer presence by his side.

“It’s going to be alright,” Johnny says, drawing circles over Peter’s back with his palm to make him relax. “If Doom wanted to end us, he would have done it much sooner. He wouldn’t wait to rub his victory into our faces.”

Peter really tries to draw comfort from both Johnny’s touch and words but his sulking mode has already fully settled. Only hearing the Seer’s message can help now.

They arrive early to the meeting and at this point Johnny has given up on trying to calm Peter’s nerves. He just patiently puts his hand over his husband’s knee every time Peter’s starts to nervously tap it. The time seems to be flowing as slow as when Peter was waiting for Johnny to make an appearance during the first day of the celebrations.

He tries to calm himself down once again. Doom can make a political mess but can he really destroy what their parents worked for? What Peter’s worked for these last five years? Now that their kingdom has both its rightful kings, they can do so much... And Doom _can_ shatter that future into pieces.

Finally, the other members of the Council start to assemble. Johnny greets every one of them for them both while Peter mostly waves at them distractedly. Of course, Ben Grimm is the last to arrive, as if to add to Peter’s anxiousness.

“Thank you for gathering for me today,” the Proxy says once the meeting is in order. “I have come with a message from the Seer. It concerns the matters of King Victor of Latveria.”

Peter wants to yell at Ben to get to the point but he bites his tongue.

“The Seer has seen King Victor’s rage,” he continues cryptically. Johnny once again puts his hand on Peter’s knee, this time squeezing it to convey his own nervousness. “But it was an anger directed at his own failure. His scheme to undermine the Merger’s credibility will not succeed. Fantastika is safe.”

Peter isn’t sure if he wants to laugh or cry. He produces an indescribable sound of relief and launches himself at his husband sitting next to him, burying his face in Johnny’s neck. _They won._

Doom lost his game while providing Peter with a prize no one accounted for.

Peter withdraws from the embrace to look at Johnny, at his beaming face and beautiful eyes sparkling with joy, and he’s suddenly is hit with a ridiculous thought that this... This may be is the beginning of his – _their_  - happily ever after.

 

жжж

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: You can find me on [tumblr](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho) if you even want to fangirl over Johnny's beautiful face.


End file.
